firefandomcom-20200223-history
Chatham-Kent Fire
History The Chatham-Kent Fire Department was created in 1998 through an amalgamation of the City of Chatham, the Town of Wallaceburg and all of the assorted towns, villages and townships of Kent County. These consisted of the following fire departments: *Blenheim Fire Department *Bothwell-Zone-Euphemia Fire Department *Chatham Fire Department *Chatham Township Fire Department *Dover Township Fire Department *Dresden Fire Department *Erieau Fire Department *Harwich Township Fire Department *Howard Township Fire Department *Mersea, Romney and Wheatley Fire Department *Orford-Highgate Fire Department *North Raleigh Fire Department *South Raleigh Fire Department *Ridgetown Fire Department *Thamesville Camden Fire Department *Tilbury Fire Department *Tilbury East and Merlin Fire Department *Wallaceburg Fire Department Department profile The fire department is composite - stations 1 and 2 are full-time, station 3 has full and part-time firefighters and the remaining stations are part-time. Apparatus roster Shop number in brackets. 'Station 1 (Chatham) - 5 Second St.' Built 1978 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/7201101202 Unit 1-11] (02FD004) - 2002 HME 1871P / Fort Garry pumper (1050/800/40F) (MSO#M6921) :Unit 1-13 (08FD006) - 2008 Spartan Metro Star FF / Eastway heavy rescue / command post :Unit 1-14 (06FD009) - 2006 E-One Typhoon quint (1750/500/75' Rearmount) (SO#132095 / SE#3370) (ex-Unit 2-14) :Unit 1-15 Marine Boat - Polar Kraft - 1x Yamaha 90 Four Stroke :Unit 1-21 (95FD085) - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/1000) (SE#1449) (ex-Unit 20-11) : Unit 1-23 - Dodge Ram 1500 Pick-up / Support Unit : Unit 1-25 - Secondary RHIB (Rigid Hull Inflateable Boat) : Unit 1-33 - Ford F-150 Pick-up / Support Unit (Ex-CK-3 Chief) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/5892652546 Unit 3-41](41FD003) - 1941 International / Pirsch aerial (-/-/65') (Parade) 'Station 2 (Chatham) - 270 Sandys St.' Built 1980 :Unit 2-11 (01FD010) - 2001 HME 1871P / Fort Garry pumper (1050/800/20A) (MSO#M6887) (Damaged in accident in September 2014. Repaired and re-entered service in February 2015) :Unit 2-14 (96FD094) - 1996 E-One Hurricane / Superior (1250/200/95' Rearmount Platform) (SE#1627) (ex-Unit 1-14) (Spare Aerial) :Fire Safety Trailer (05FD005) 'Station 3 (Wallaceburg) - 786 Dufferin St.' Built 1958 :Unit 3-11 (13FD068) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star-X MFD / Eastway pumper (1050/1000/30F) :Unit 3-12 (07FD066) - 2007 International 4400 / Rosenbauer tanker (420/1500) :Unit 3-13 (11FD079) - 2011 International 4400 / Eastway heavy rescue :Unit 3-14 (91FD043) - 1991 Grumman Panther Aerialcat (1250/200/102' Rearmount Tower) (SN#18475-AC102) :Unit 3-15 RHIB (Rigid Hull Inflatable Boat) 'Station 4 (Dover) - 7112 St. Philippe Line, Grande Pointe' Built 1959 :Unit 4-11 (07FD071) - 2007 International 4400 / Dependable pumper (1050/1000/20F) (SN#P358-1000-1000-07) :Unit 4-12 (01FD108) - 2001 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry tanker (450/1500) (SN#M6602) :Unit 4-13 - 2015 International / Dependable walk-in rescue : 'Station 5 (Tupperville) - 3 John Park Line' Built ? :Unit 5-11 (07FD056) - 2007 International 4400 / Dependable pumper (1050/1000/20F) (SN#P356-1000-1000-07) :Unit 5-12 (91FD061) - 1991 Ford F800 / Fort Garry pumper/tanker (625/1400) (SN#M4475) :Unit 5-13 (11FD057) - 2011 International 4400 / Dependable heavy rescue :Parade (59FD055) - 1959 Fargo 700 / Thibault pumper (500/500) (SN#392521) 'Station 6 (Dresden) - 175 Lindsley St. E.' Built ? :Unit 6-11 (03FD021) - 2003 International 4400 / Fort Garry (1050/1000/20F) (SN#M9017) :Unit 6-12 (93FD054) - 1993 GMC Top Kick / Dependable tanker (350/1850) :Unit 6-13 (10FD083) - 2010 International 4400 / Eastway heavy rescue :Unit 6-14 (09FD114) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer Viper quint (1250/340/75' Rearmount) (SN#C069297) :Parade (43FD019) - 1943 Ford / Bickle (420/250) :Parade (37FD020) - 1937 Ford / Bickle (2x50 soda/acid) 'Station 7 (Chatham South) - 10133 Longwoods Rd.' Built ? :Unit 7-11 (99FD102) - 1999 International 4900 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/30F) (SN#M6317) :Unit 7-12 (14FD085) - 2014 International / Rosenbauer tanker (????/1400) :Unit 7-13 (11FD062) - 2011 International / Dependable heavy rescue 'Station 8 (Thamesville) - 97 Industrial Rd.' Built ? :Unit 8-11 (10FD116) - 2010 Pierce Contender pumper (1250/1000/?F) (JN#23553) :Unit 8-12 (00FD105) - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry tanker (350/1500) (SN#M6583) :Unit 8-13 (94FD048) - 1994 Grumman / Almonte step van rescue :2015 International / Dependable walk-in rescue :Parade '''(30FD049) - 1929 Ford Model 'A' / Bickle (40 gal. soda/acid) Station 9 (Bothwell) - 137 Elm St. Built ? :Unit 9-11' (13FD051) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star-X MFD / Eastway pumper (1050/1000/30F) :'Unit 9-12' - 1995 GMC Top Kick / Robica-Forman tanker (420/1800) :'Unit 9-13' (14FD???) - 2014 International / Rosenbauer heavy rescue 'Station 10 (Orford) - 255 King St., Highgate' ''Built ? :Unit 10-11 (96FD075) 1996 GMC Top Kick / Superior tanker (400/1200) (SN#SE 1593) :Unit 10-12 (13FD???) - 2013 International / Eastway tanker (?/?) :Unit 10-13 (06FD130) - 2006 International 4400 / Lafleur heavy rescue (SN#1478) :Parade - 1938 GMC / General (275/2x40) 'Station 11 (Ridgetown) - 17 Ebenezer St.' Built 1966/1981 :Unit 11-11 (98FD025) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000) (SN#M6002) :Unit 11-12 (97FD032) - 1997 GMC C8500 / Dependable pumper/tanker (625/1500) (SN#TP- 284-625-1500-97) :Unit 11-13 (13FD070) - 2013 International 4400 / Eastway heavy rescue :Unit 11-14 (12FD???) - 2012 Rosenbauer RBM Commander 3000 Viper quint (1500/?/78' Rearmount) :Unit 11-22 (91FD031) - 1991 GMC Top Kick / Dependable pumper/tanker (625/1700) :Parade (37FD090) - 1937 Ford / Barton pumper (250/250) 'Station 12 (Harwich North) - 9906 Maynard Line' Built 1993 :Unit 12-11 (01FD109) - 2001 International 4900 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/45F) (SN#M6622) :Unit 12-12 (08FD069) - 2008 International 4400 / E-One tanker (420/1500) (SN#132922) :Unit 12-13 (10FD072) - 2010 International 4400 / Eastway heavy rescue 'Station 14 (Erieau) - 780 Ross Lane' Built 2010 :Unit 14-11 (09FD063) - 2009 Pierce Contender pumper (1050/850) :Unit 14-13 (07FD046) - 2007 GMC C5500 4x4 / Dependable light rescue :Unit 14-15 RHIB (Rigid Hull Inflateable Boat) - 2x Yamaha 75 Outboard Engines :Unit 14-25 Secondary RHIB (Rigid Hull Inflateable Boat) - Mercury Quicksilver - 1x Yamaha Outboard Engine 'Station 15 (Raleigh North) - 7584 6th Line East' Built 1993 :Unit 15-11 (13FD052) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star-X MFD / Eastway pumper (1050/1000/30F) :Unit 15-12 (08FD076) - 2008 International / E-One tanker (420/1500) (SN#132923) :Unit 15-13 (00FD106) - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry heavy rescue 'Station 16 (Raleigh South) - 20218 Dillon Rd.' :Unit 16-11 (13FD044) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star-X MFD / Eastway pumper (1050/1000/30F) :Unit 16-12 (98FD091) - 1998 Freightliner / Dependable tanker (420/2500) :Unit 16-13 (10FD080) - 2010 International Durastar / Eastway heavy rescue 'Station 17 (Merlin) - 9 Sullivan St.' Built 1970/1978 :Unit 17-11 (09FD064) - 2009 Pierce Contender pumper (1050/640) :Unit 17-12 (10FD084) - 2010 International 4400 / Asphodel tanker (500/1500) :Unit 17-13 (14FD???) - 2014 International / Rosenbauer heavy rescue 'Station 18 (Blenheim) - 2 Charles St.' Built 1984 :Unit 18-11 (01FD012) - 2001 International 4900 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/25F) (SN#M6627) :Unit 18-12 (09FD092) - 2009 International 4400 / Asphodel tanker (500/1500) :Unit 18-13 (07FD067) - 2007 International 4400 / 1994 Kent Fabricators heavy rescue :Unit 18-14 (00FD015) - 2000 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/500/75' Rearmount) (SN#121968) :Unit 18-23 (03FD027) - 2003 Ford E350 / Demers :Parade (48FD013) - 1948 International KB-6 / Bickle pumper (500/500) 'Station 19 (Tilbury) - 9 Superior St.' Built ??/Rennovated in 2010 :Unit 19-11 (01FD110) - 2001 International 4900 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/25F) (SN#M6626) :Unit 19-12 (95FD039) - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable tanker (200/2200) :Unit 19-13 (11FD087) - 2011 International 4400 / Eastway heavy rescue :Unit 19-14 (08FD115) - 2008 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Rosenbauer Viper quint (1250/340/75' Rearmount) :Parade (38FD036) - 1938 Ford / Bickle :Antique - 1869 Hose Cart 'Station 20 (Wheatley) - 130 Talbot Trail West' Built 1987 :Unit 20-11 (13FD035) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star-X MFD / Eastway pumper (1050/1000/30F) (ex-Unit 1-11) :Unit 20-12 (10FD095) - 2010 International 4400 / Asphodel tanker (500/1500) :Unit 20-13 (06FD016) - 2006 International 4400 / Lafleur heavy rescue :Parade (53FD081) - 1953 Chevrolet / Bickle pumper (425/300) Fire Chiefs :CK-1 - 2008 Dodge Charger / Fire Chief & EMS / Emergency Management Operations :CK-2 - 2008 Dodge Charger / Assistant Chief of Urban Operations :CK-3 - 2013 Ford Escape / Assistant Chief of Rural Operations :CK-4 - 2012 Ram 1500 / Assistant Fire Chief of Public Safety and Administration 'Spare apparatus' :Unit 99-11 (03FD077) - 2003 International 4400 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/10A) (SN#M9018) (ex-16-11) :Unit 99-13 1990 GMC C7000 / Hub heavy rescue (ex-11-13) 'Assignment unknown' *(91FD058) - 1991 Ford F800 / Fort Garry pumper/tanker (625/1400) (SN#M4476) *(90FD088) - 1990 Chevrolet / Unicell light rescue (former Unit 17-13) *(83FD073) - 1983 Ford E / Childs light rescue 'On order' *2016 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable pumper 'Retired apparatus' :(94FD065) - 1994 Ford F Super Duty / Dependable light rescue (former Unit 4-13) :(92FD018) - 1992 Ford E350 / Champion light rescue (former Unit 9-13) :1991 Ford CF8000 / Phoenix pumper (1050/500/55' boom) (SN#90-04-967-264) (former Unit 11-14) :1990 Ford E350 high level rope rescue :Unit 15-11 - (90FD078) - 1989 International 4900 / American Eagle pumper (840/1000) (SN#C-1295) :Unit 3-11 & Unit 99-11 - (89FD042) - 1989 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500) (SN#6833) :1989 Ford C8000 / Hub pumper (840/500/55' Thibault boom) (SN#1525) :(88FD001) - 1988 Mack MR688P / Superior (1250/500) (SN#SE 929) :Unit 19-14 - 1988 White Xpeditor / Superior pumper (1250/500/75' telesqurt) (SN#SE 855) :(88FD074) - 1988 Ford F800 / Fort Garry tanker (500/1200) :1988 GMC / Unicell light rescue :Unit 9-11 - 1987 GMC C7000 / Hub pumper (625/500) (SN#1310) :(87FD053) - 1987 Ford F800 / Hub front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#1220) :(87FD038) - 1987 Ford E350 / Whiting light rescue :Unit 17-12 - 1986 GMC 7000 / V&M Millwrights tanker (-/3200) :1986 Ford F800 / Almonte tanker (400/1500) :(86FD093) - 1986 GMC Value Van 35 step van water/dive rescue :(86FD062) - 1986 Ford E350 / Unicell light rescue :1986 Ford E350 / Childs light rescue :1986 Ford E350 / Whiting light rescue :(85FD022) - 1985 GMC Vandura / Unicell light rescue :1984 Mack-Renault / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :(84FD079) - 1984 Ford E350 / Mark Bodies light rescue :1984 Ford E350 / Childs light rescue (84FD070) :(82FD068) - 1983 GMC 7000 / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#830003) :(83FD035) - 1983 Chevrolet Van 30 / Childs light rescue :1981 Ford F / King pumper (840/800) :1981 International S1800 King / pumper (625/800) :1981 Ford E350 / Childs light rescue :1981 GMC Vandura 35 command :1980 GMC 7000 / King tanker (350/1500) :1980 Dodge Kary Van light rescue :1980 Ford E / Whiting command unit :(80FD082) - 1980 GMC / King tanker (625/1500) (SN#800008) :1979 Ford C / King pumper (625/800) :(VEFD47) - 1979 International CO1810B / King pumper (625/500) :1979 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/200/75' Telesqurt) :1979 International S1800 / King front-mount pumper (625/600) (SN#79057) :1979 Dodge Power Wagon 300 / King mini-pumper (250/200) (SN#79012) :1979 GMC C7000 / King tanker (325/1400) (SN#79033) :1978 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/1000) :1978 Ford L800 / King pumper (625/700) :1978 Chevrolet C65 / King pumper (625/800) (SN#77074) :1977 International CO1910B / King pumper (840/500) :1977 Ford F800 / King tanker (250/1400) :1976 Chevrolet Scottsdale light rescue :1975 Ford C900 / King pumper (1050/-/75' Telesqurt) (ex-London Fire Services) :1975 Ford C900 King / pumper (840/600) :1974 International CO1910B / King pumper (1050/500) :1974 Ford C / King pumper (1050/800) :1974 Ford C / King pumper (840/600) :1974 International L1700 / King front-mount pumper (625/500) :1974 Ford C800 / King tanker (200/1200) :1974 GMC 6500 / V&M Millwrights tanker (100/3000) :1974 Dodge 800 tanker (-/2000) :1972 Ford L800 / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#72018) :1972 International CO1910A / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1971 Dodge 700 / King tanker (250/1500) :1970 Fargo 700 tanker (200/1500) :1966 Ford C850 / King pumper (840/500) (ex-Waterloo Fire Rescue (Ontario)) :1966 Ford C950 / Lafrance pumper (840/600) :1964 International L / King pumper (625/800) :(VEFD40) - 1954 AM General Military pattern / Local tanker (-/1500) External links *Chatham-Kent Fire Department *Fire Safety in Chatham-Kent *Chatham-Kent Fire Department Facebook page Station map Category:Kent County, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Eastway apparatus Category:Departments operating Lafleur apparatus Category:Departments operating Thibault apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Phoenix apparatus